Right or Wrong Action
Right or Wrong Action is a fanfic which revolves around Perry the Platypus and Iantha the Platypus, created by Lotta potato salad. Story Iantha was walking around the Flynn-Fletcher household. She was concentrating on her own business so much, that each time Phineas invited her to help him and Ferb make clay that can move by its own, she refused. "Too busy searching right now." will come from her bill each time Phineas asked along with "Not your business." when he asked what was she searching for. What was she doing, you ask? She's walking, duh! Oh, you want to know why? Iantha is looking for a good spot to conduct her own experiments... by herself. A lab, to be precise. For a good lab, she needs a space large and "secret". Unfortunately, she failed to find the perfect place. Even the large attic won't do, since she also didn't want anything precious to be destroyed. After much time wasted, she got exhausted. "I need to rest for a while." Iantha panted. Then she landed on the comfy spot nearest to her, a basket with a pillow inside. After a while she felt that it was uncomfortable and adjusted it, then- VWOOSH! Iantha fell into a whole underneath the pillow, leading into a tube-kind slide. After some fast sliding, she landed onto a chair, in front of a desk, filled with sticky notes with ideas for building gadgets. They're not as awesome as Phineas and Ferb's ideas, but it still caught her interest. The most interesting part is that most of them has "Perseus" marked on. "Perseus?" she asked to herself. Being more curious, she got out of the desk and figured out that the lab was bigger than how it looked like when she was still sitting. "HOLY BANANAS!" she shouted. It was a large room. And secret, based on the fact that it's hidden under the small bed she had been on. There was a large table in the center where she saw various blueprints laying on it. It also had glass displays of various gadgets, and when the purple platypus observed it, it included binoculars, disguises, grappling hooks, rolled blueprints, etc. Most of them look like they were made in the 70s to the 80s, though there are a few gadgets that seem to be made a few months ago. Then one small invention had caught her eyes: the Reverse Ray. It was one of the newer ones she had seen in the displays. The brief explanation for the gadget said that it "reverts objects back to the way they were during the past". Iantha wondered if she could be human again. It's something that rarely happens, since she thought that she's better off as a platypus. But who knows if after a long time Iantha had stayed with the Flynn-Fletchers, her family had actually felt sorry for their actions, constantly crying "Iantha! We want you back!"? Imagining all of that in her head, she opened the display and took the Reverse Ray, set the time to the day before she became a platypus, and shot herself with it, eventually turning into a human girl. She was now Iantha the Platypus without "the Platypus". She put it back to its place and left the lab happily saying, "Thank you Perseus, whoever you are!" After she left, we see a figure watching her, particulary... a platypus. The girl in a labcoat began to walk outside the Flynn-Fletcher household toward the Gweeni mansion, hoping to rebond with her family. It was going to be a long walk, but fortunately she had already found her parents and sister driving from the police station a few yards away from them. Maybe they just asked them to search for herself? That's what she thought. She ran into them with anxiety. "Mom! Dad!" she cried. The limo stopped and one window opened. It was her father. "Iantha!" her father shouted. "You-you're alive?" "Of course I am," Iantha answered. "The last time you see me was as a living platypus!" "A platypus? Anywho, you haven't come back, so I thought you got hunted down or got run over by a truck," her father said, "then I went to the police and we agreed that you're legally dead." Iantha was angered looking at her father's chilled face when he said that she was legally dead. "It's only been a few days! Unless... YOU BRIBED HIM!" She shouted so loud like the time when her little sister was getting her awards. "Don't say it out loud!" her father yelled. After that he opened the door and grabbed Iantha by her arm, "Unless you want to be dead legally according to the law and reality!" Iantha was scared of what would her father do to her. Then something made a noise, an animal noise for that. Not a lot of people know how to write it, but it's GYURURURURURURU!!! It was a platypus, and it was angry, so angry that it's close to rabies-level. It growled very loudly, looking like he wanted to penetrate Iantha's father with its spurs. In fear, Iantha's father went back into the limo very quickly, driving out of sight. Iantha looked at the platypus and smiled, "Thanks, random platypus!" she complimented. Then the platypus gave a mark to Iantha that she should follow it. "OK..." she said, being confused and all. She agreed to follow it. The platypus lead Iantha to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Realizing that the platypus belonged there, she knew who he is. "Perry the Platypus?" she thought. "The platypus who doesn't do much protected me from my dad?" After the two arrived next to the small bed Iantha was laying on. Then Perry stood up on his two hind feet, much to Iantha's surprise, and without Phineas and Ferb noticing. Perry adjusted the bed, like what Iantha did, and went down the the slide, like how Iantha did. Then they landed on the chair, Iantha first, then Perry, sitting on her lap. The both got out of the desk and went in front of the display where the Reverse Ray was. "So this is your lab, Perry?" Iantha asked. Perry nodded. After that Perry took the Reverse Ray and shot himself. The ray had made him grow, even exceeding Iantha's current size. His platypus features vanished, and by that time Iantha was looking at a man with a shirt and pants. "You used to be a human, too?" Iantha asked. Perry nodded, but he didn't look very happy. "Did you steal this?" Perry asked sternly to Iantha. Iantha sighed and looked down in shame. "Sorry, Perry. I only want to meet my family again." Perry had a concerned look on Iantha. "Iantha, was that guy you talked to before really your dad?" Iantha answered, "Yeah, he's such a pain in the butt, isn't he? He doesn't deserve to be my dad." There was silence, contrast to what Phineas and Ferb were doing. "...Do you feel lonely?" Perry asked again. "No! I have Phineas and Ferb to be with me." Iantha shouted in respond. "Though I don't have anyone to read night time stories, or have a family chat, or shopping together..." She was interrupted by Perry, "If you have any problems like that, you can always talk to me. Let's just say that I was a parent before." Perry smiled. They looked at each other with an interesting glance, but then it got interrupted by a record needle scratch, as Iantha got confused. "Wait, can you even talk once you're a platypus?" Iantha asked. "Of course I can." Perry answered. "Now do you still want to be a human girl and reunite with your family or do you want to change back into a platypus and stay with us?" Perry set the time on the Reverse Ray which gave a chance for Iantha to think. After a while, Iantha gave a decision, "I'll just be a platypus, please." "So it's been decided." Perry said. He shot both of them, changing back into their own, semi-aquatic, egglaying, duck-billed beaver-tailed selves. The business was done. "Perry," Iantha called. "Can I work on my experiments here?" Perry gave an answer, "Fine, but don't break any of my equipments. Then the purple platypus jumped and cried, "YIPEE!!!" Trivia *This fanfic became the Featured Article of January 2012. Category:Lala's Pages Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works Category:Iantha the Platypus